


Why are you guys like this?

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actor AU, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Background Stuff, Everyones just vibing with it, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hbomb terriorizes Fundy as his maid, Hes just a parent, Hes just late, Is it system?, Memes, Niki and Buran help him, Other, Philza isn't a good or bad parent, Ranboo will show up, Stuff that happens in all my other stories, Who is the mask person?, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, spoilers big time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: To those who have read my storiesThis is outtakes and bloopers.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & Phil Watson, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Why are you guys like this?

“-but we got a letter from tommy, Said its for you. We haven’t read a word of it.” 

Tubbo perks up and rips the paper from quackitys hand, Ripping the paper that has the words WAP written on them. It silent for a mere moment before Laughting sounds from around the studio. Tubbo sighs, “Goddamnit.” Before laughing himself. Tommy’s voice is suddenly heard, “WOSHIP AND PRAYER! WORSHIP AND PRAYER!!” 

Laughs echo all throughout the bug open room. 

===================================================================================== 

The Camera shows philza sitting in an actor chair, A grin on his face. To the left him in a a similar chair is technoblade, who's staring blankly at the camera. Philza speaks, “So you asking us questions about the various shows we do, Ya?? I mean we don’t have the best parts.” A person from behind the camera speaks sounding Female. “Yes, Just a few. Thought please call me by my nickname you two.” Both men nod at this. 

“Okay, first question, this could have also been asked to tommy, But I felt its best you two clear it up. Is philza an actual neglective father?” Philza winces at this, Nodding to himself. “I knew this question was gonna be asked, okay first thing, Real life Philza is different from Show Philza. Second thing, I am Tommy’s birth father, But I was unaware of him existing until his mother’s death at age eight. So, In the case yes, but however Tommy’s mother was also neglective. Very very neglective. Worse then me and I was absent. It wasn’t until tommy was ten, That I became Dadza or dad.” 

Techno adds on, “dad did adopt me and wilbur, I was always calling him phil until tommy arrived, It hit me how much worse me and wilbur could have had, So I’m thankful to him.” Phil smiles at him, “Aw shucks son, Your making me blush.” Techno Scowls at him, “Get that out of here, No that’s not aloud, I will canon death you.” A Laugh leaves phil at that. “A- System, System get him out of here, Please, I did not come to here to be slandered like this.” 

The camera goes black, when it turns on again, we see Dream where Techno was and Wilbur in the Seat where Philza was. “So, we’re answering questions let's get on with this..” A piece of paper is passed over to Wilbur, “When Violent Scenes or Hard and emotional scenes do you sometimes need a break? Yes...Yes, we do, I mean take Tubbo for Instant, it took over Thirty Different Attempts to get him to finally keep his emotions in check and Do the ‘Exiling Tommy from l’manburg’ scene. Not to mention that one scene is the show were working with, I forget the name but in short It was the one scene where tommy got into that argument with tubbo and was leaving L’manburg to go George's house. Tubbo did actually start crying, With His permission System sent the Okay to keep the scene in, It just made everything so much more cruel.” 

Deam speaks up after wilbur finishes. “I did actual cry several Time out of Gulit for having to Do hard scenes with Tommy in the Exile, I didn’t like doing it to my cousin, for those confused. Tommy is my cousin through unfornately his mother’s side. Also, we had to take almost a week break after the Community house burning.” Both look at each other, “Its just hard with the emotional scenes. I mean Schlatt cried a literal river over all the scenes we did, I mean we saw tubbo being cuddled in Blankets by him constantly Alpolging to him along with various others.” Sudenly Dream come forth with his over his month, as wilbur starts laughing. “It shouldn’t take three months to flim one scene, Sure Its emotional but com’on Man you’ve done worse scenes, I mean, LOOK AT THE RED FESTIVAL!” As dream raged and Wilbur laughed himself to tears a voice called out. 

“YO! Will, Dream! We’ve got to get this court scene done! Com’on!”. The camare moved over to show, Purpled holding papers in his hands. “I’ve got to get to reading my Script for king of the castle, You’ve got to get to the next scene of Takes one to know one!”. Wilbur snapped up his fingers. “Thats the name! We were talking about it eariler. Also any other things I should be aware of?”. Purpled Looks through his papers. “Ya, From what these say we might be doing a reboot of Run Run Lost Boy.. The main plot points are staying, Just becoming Altered with Better Costumes and Hopefully Better acting, Also Dream you better get to the Script Scheuldes from what I’ve got your got a new script for Rising from the ashes and Light Blue is A shade of lime.” Dream curses and Rushes off to go get his new scripts. Wilbur smirks that way Dream went. 

“Dream body acts The older Verison of Tommy, He gets a copy of Tommy’s scripts so he can mouth the word pieces easier, It makes things easier on the crew when he does.” Wilbur shurgs. “And to the people who think me and ghostbur are the same person look over there!” The camare moves quickly to the right showing a White-Brown haired, Pale blue eye, Paler skin wilbur-Look alike. “Me and Techno’s half-brother, Wren!”. Wren Smiles and smacks his hand into his head. “Wren used to and still plays Ghostbur, Or as System decied to give ghostbur he own Idenity different form wilbur, It came down to Wren using his own name.” 

Suddenly screeching is heard as Laurence and garroth run through the halls and chased by Kawaii-Chan. 

A person with a golden Fox mask comes on and within seconds the camera is shut down. 

===================================================================================== 

The song Watch me whip was playing in the background was Tubbo was dancing to it. 

“now watch me whip-” Tubbo puts his arm out and whips, “-now watch me Nae Nae.” Tubbo then nae nae’s. Around him Tommy, Qauckity and Fundy look like they busted they’re stomaches laughing, Schlatt is the definition of ‘You're doing great Sweetie’ and Captain Sparkles is just hiding his face in shame. 

===================================================================================== 

The camera is held Shakly as if someone was trying to not laugh as they held it. 

The camera is pointed at Fundy with Hbomb in a maid Oufit. “Master fundy, If You keep This up I may have give you a spanking!” Fundy looked like a mix of Traumatized, Horror, Disgust and Pure Suffering. He was pinned to the wall Stuck in the corner in a feral Position with Hbomb pinning him. 

“OH Fundy!” Fundy looks over with hope in his eyes to Niki and then it died almost Immediately. The camera turns over to Nki and Buran. Both in The same kind of Maid dress as Hbomb. Fundy just slumped over and flopped onto the ground. 

“Life has cursed me and me alone.” 

The camera moves in laughter. 

===================================================================================== 

The camera turns on and then flipped around to show a grinning Wilbur. “Hey There fans! Wilbur soot-Minecraft Here! Look at Tommy!”. The Camera turns over as they go down a hallway passing George and sapnap Looking over sheets of paper, Passing a recording Room with bad in front of one Mic, Dream in front of another with the sign above labeled ‘Light blue is just a shade of lime recording in session.’ As they got to main stage area. On the stage was Philza and Techno Discussing Costumes, Minx was helping Niki get her hair up with captain Puffy, Off on the side was Wren who was sewing up Eret’s cape after it got a hole in it. 

But the camera wasn’t focused on them, It was turned to the back of stage as the camera moved back to it, There in a chair was Tommy wearing some torn-up cloths getting make-up put onto his face by the person from eariler with the gold fox mask on, You could see them wearing a A long-sleeved Black shirt with the words ‘I am fully Fluent In sarcasm.’ and Light gray pants. “Hey Toms!” 

Tommy doesn’t move but once the camera gets closer, The masked person shakes their head at wilbur with a small chuckle leaving them. Tommy glares at wilbur. The Masked person turns back to wilbur, “Wilbur Don’t you have to get to the Pogtopia Costume on?” Wilburs face shifts to ‘oh shit’. The camera is suddenly running and rushing somewhere. 

Eventual the camera makes it to a large inclosed Area that looks a quite lot like a Court room. Then wilburs face turns to the camera, “You didn’t see shit fans, Bye!” 

The camera turns off.


End file.
